Cambodia
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Different approach to Piper's Furlough. What if she had gone to see Alex instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone, I'm not all too sure where this idea came from, but I was re-watching Episode 'Fool Me Once' When this Idea came to mind. Not too sure if anyone will like it, but I am giving it a shot. I do not own any of these characters. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was a crystal clear night in New York, and Inmate of Litchfield Correctional Facility Piper Chapman who was now on the very mythical Furlough, she didn't know why Mr. Healy gave her furlough but regardless she was grateful that she was able to say goodbye to her Grandmother. But now she had left her Grandmother's funeral and walked to Red's shop only to find it has been closed, but not just for the night, it was now closed for good. Knowing she didn't want to go back to her grandmother's funeral, it's not that she didn't like it her grandmother, it was her family and family friends she couldn't be around. They all had made a comment at one point of the night. So instead Piper walked to grab a sandwich and something to drink, a lot stronger than just water.

Now Piper sat on top of a building, looking out over toward the Empire State Building, as she heard the busy traffic below her, going about their business without even thinking about anyone but who was important to them. It was now clear to Piper, that even though there are millions of people locked up, the world kept turning, and people still doing what they pleased, without even stopping to think about Inmates for a single second. Society saw inmates as animals, they are locked behind barbwire fences, and held in cells, and to society they were no longer humans.

As Piper sat looking at the Empire State Building she found herself thinking back to one memory back at the Litch.

_Piper had just stepped inside her beautiful, manipulative, drug dealing ex-girlfriend who she was now having an affair with, Alex Vause cube. "You were right, about Larry. I think that I have lost him. Can I?" Piper asked as she pointed next to the space on the bed next to Alex. _

_Alex waved her hands in a 'Go ahead' Motion, and Piper sat on the cot next to her. "So all of my cards on the table, everything. I am an emotional manipulative narcissist who bailed on you when your mother died." Piper explained to her._

"_And I am a ruthless pragmatist who sold you out and then lied about it." Alex told her as Piper looked over at her, Alex shook her "We suck." She added with a slight chuckle. _

"_It's kind of a relief though, isn't it?" Piper asked _

_Alex leaned her head to the side as she put her glasses on the top of head letting out a sigh "Oh my God Piper, I am getting whiplash here."_

_Piper turned slightly turning her body more to face Alex as she told her "I'm not fucking with you. I have ruined my life now twice over you. So what's the endgame here? When we get out of prison what's the plan? Are we going to move to Vermont and open a pottery store, and wear tevas?_

_Alex let out a slight laugh as she told her "That sounds more like Santa Fé.." Before she was interrupted by Piper._

"_I'm being serious, are you going to get a job?" Piper asked and Alex let out a groan "Like a regular person? I mean I can't even picture what that would look like." Piper explained. _

"_Me either" Alex agreed shaking her head before she explained. "I am good at moving large amounts of heroin, like really fucking brilliant at it. Other than that, I don't know."_

_Piper swallowed without seeming disappointed that wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear. "One thing I do know, is that I never ever coming back to prison." _

_Alex shifted slightly trying to stay cool as she explained "Listen I am not planning on going back to doing illegal shit, I'm not planning anything, I don't know what's going to happen. And that is the point of being with me. If you want to have babies and remodel your bathroom, then please go, do, nest. But if you want to X on a beach in Cambodia with three strangers in drag, I'm not saying its going to happen, but it could." _

_Piper looked at Alex for a few seconds before breaking out in a smile "I love Cambodia." _

"_Me too" Alex said with a smile as they both looked at each other before she reached over and took Pipers hand._

Piper smiled at the memory, she couldn't nor would she deny that she missed Alex. She didn't know what she was thinking when she told Alex that she couldn't free fall through life with her, when everyone that Piper and Alex belonged together. "I need to find her" Piper said out loud to no one but herself, before she tried as hard as she could to picture the return address on all of the letter's Alex has sent her.

"50-36 31st Ave in Queens" Piper shouted with glee when she finally figured out the address, and quickly stood up and made her way there. When Piper arrived to the apartment building, that looked more run down that other ones in the area, she took a deep breath and then made her way inside. "Well here goes nothing" Piper whispered to herself when she arrived to Alex's door, and then softly knocked.

Piper could hear the soft movement coming from inside the apartment, before she heard and saw the door open a crack. "Piper?" Alex asked in shock and disbelief.

"Can I come in?" Piper asked shyly and Alex shut the door, and unlatched the chain, before she pulled the blonde quickly inside slamming and locking the door behind her. Just then did Piper notice that Alex had a gun in her hand. "Jesus Alex…" Piper raised her voice in disbelief.

"I know Piper but…never mind that's not important what are you doing here?" Alex asked and before she knew it Piper jumped on her, and Alex grabbed her, and Piper's lips were on hers.

Just as Piper was about to deepen the kiss, and even though Alex was enjoying feeling her lips against hers again, she wanted answers. "Pipes wait" Alex told her pulling back slightly. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but how are you here?" Alex asked

"Furlough" Piper told her walking more into Alex's apartment taking off her shoes in the process, as Alex let out a loud laugh. "What?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Furlough Pipes, c'mon you know that no one gets that." Alex told her still chuckling.

"Well Mr. Healy got it for my grandmother she passed." Piper whispered and Alex stopped laughing and walked quickly over to Piper and pulled Piper into a big hug.

"Oh Pipes, I am so sorry." Alex whispered against Piper's hair.

"It's ok." Piper whispered. "But remember back in Litchfield when you told me we could go to Cambodia?" Piper asked as she pulled back from Alex.

Alex nodded her head "But then you picked Larry." Alex muttered in disgust.

"Yes I know and I was so stupid for doing that" Piper told her as she grabbed Alex's hands "But Alex I am here, because I can't live without you, and knowing you are out here and I am there, I can't do that. I love you Alex and I always will and always have." Piper told her looking deep into Alex's eyes. "And I know with the site of that gun, that you are in danger, something must have happened with that trial, but I am not going back there Alex. Not without you." Piper added

"So what are you saying Pipes?" Alex asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"This may sound crazy, but let's go, you and me." Piper told her.

"Hold up Pipes, I love you but I am not going back to prison…" Alex began but Piper cut her off with a kiss.

"Not there, Cambodia." Piper whispered against her lips and then kissed her again.

"Are you serious Pipes?" Alex asked pulling back.

"Yes Alex, I want to be with you, but I want us to be free. So yes lets go." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex smiled back "As long as I am with you, then let's go to Cambodia." Alex smiled and then pulled Piper into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**There is Chapter 1, please Review and let know if any of you liked this idea for a story, and If i should go on or not.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews, So glad you liked the first chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Alex smiled back "As long as I am with you, then let's go to Cambodia." Alex smiled and then pulled Piper into a deep passionate kiss._

* * *

As Alex Vause stood in her tiny apartment living room, with the only person she would ever love beside her mom, she knew that even though they both wanted this kiss to develop into something more, they needed to leave and they needed to leave now. "Pipes wait." Alex sighed as she pushed Piper back a little bit.

Piper looked up into Alex's eye and gave her those sad puppy dog eyes, that even though Alex may deny that they work on her, Piper knows the truth and she knows that they do. "C'mon babe." Piper growled out before trying to go in for another kiss, only to be stopped again by Alex.

"Pipes you know I want to, but if you are serious about this, then we need to leave now." Alex told her and Piper gave her a confused look. "What?" Alex asked

"If I am serious about this?" Piper asked "Are you not, do you not want to go?" Piper added on trying to hold back the hurt she felt. "If you don't want to go, then I'll just be out of your way." Piper told her moving away from the brunette beauty and started to walk over to where she left her shoes, before Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Are you serious right now?" Alex asked

"About what?" Piper asked now semi confused.

"Pipes you know I want to go, I just want to make sure this is something you want to do.." Alex began to explain but Piper cut her off by pressing her fingers gently to Alex's lips.

"Alex I wouldn't be here, if I didn't completely think this all through. I want to be with you, and I was stupid to leave you both times. I never loved Larry, I never even truly wanted to be with him, he just knew when to order Chinese food." Piper began and Alex made a face. "See and you don't like Chinese food." Piper chuckled.

"So you went with him because I don't like Chinese food?" Alex asked "I truly heartbroken" Alex teased.

Piper hit her playfully on the arm "Oh shut up, I went with him, because I don't know, I wasn't thinking, just like I wasn't thinking when I left the first time. I was just thinking about myself, and didn't care that you were under stress. I just wanted to spend time with you, but you were always so busy. But if I could go back in time and change things I would in a heartbeat, I would have never have left you, I would have gone and done that deal for you, and I most certainly would have gone with you to your mom's funeral, and stayed by your side for the rest of time." Piper explained.

Alex looked at the blonde woman, with love in her eyes "Wow Pipes, I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth, you admitted to just thinking about yourself." Alex smirked but before the blonde could do or say anything she continued. "But thank you, that means a lot Piper, and I am sorry that I threw you under the bus." Alex paused "Actually you know what I am and I'm not because it bought us together again, and this time I am not letting you go." Alex told her with a smile and Piper leaned up and caught her lips once again.

"Please Al, just a quickie?" Piper asked in a whisper against her lips.

Alex pulled back and shook her head, "No we have to leave." Alex told her sternly walking about from the blonde woman, and walked into the bedroom with Piper hot on her trail.

"So what's the plan here?" Piper asked when she walked into Alex's bedroom.

"Well geez Piper, I thought you would have come up with one by now." Alex teased

"I figured I'd just leave that to you." Piper smirked "Since you know you are the master of grand plans." Piper pressed on as she walked over to Alex's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Was the master of grand plans." Alex retorted

"Oh you still are, trust me." Piper told her with a smile.

"Alright well first, since I was already planning on leaving.." Alex began but Piper cut her off.

"Wait what?" Piper asked but quickly went on. "You were going to leave, and not even tell me?"

"No Pipes, I've been sending you letters, haven't you been getting them?" Alex asked and Piper nodded her head and Alex shook her head. "Let me guess you have been ignoring them?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded her head slightly "I'm sorry Al, I just didn't want to hear what I assumed would be more lies." Piper whispered and Alex walked over and sat down on the bed next to Piper.

"I'm sorry I turned on you Pipes, I didn't have a choice, and now Kubra walked, and he is looking for me. I am in danger, and I knew with you at least behind bars, you would be safe. You said it yourself I can't keep you safe.." Alex began but again Piper cut her off.

"So you were going to run, again without even saying goodbye to me?" Piper asked but went on "And I wasn't thinking Al, you can keep me safe, and you are the only one who can. And together we can keep each other safe." Piper told her softly.

"Can I ask you something Pipes?" Alex asked and Piper nodded her head. "Why now?"

"Why now, what?" Piper asked confused

"The sudden change of heart?" Alex asked.

Piper took in a breath of air before she spoke, and took Alex's hand in her own. "It's not a sudden change of heart Alex, everything just finally caught up with what I really want, and what I really want Alex, is you."

"I really want you too." Alex whispered back and gave Piper a quick kiss. "But now we need to get going." Alex told her standing back up.

"Alex what did you letter say?" Piper asked curious

"Long version or short version?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Short" Piper rolled her eyes. "Since you keep saying we have to go."

"I tried to get you the same deal, and I was facing more time than you, my lawyer told me that my testimony would put Kubra away for sure. And that I could walk that same day." Alex explained.

"Congratulations, you lawyer is a better lawyer than Larry's dad." Piper told her a bit harshly.

"No he isn't" Alex snapped "He was wrong, Kubra walked. There was a mistrial; some dumb fuck mishandled the evidence." Alex explained "That is why I was going to leave Piper, I have no protection, you were the only one safe, you were behind those walls of the Litch." Alex added.

"But you weren't Alex" Piper snapped "And I wouldn't be either, once I got out of there. We have to leave, we have to get out of here."

"See Kid that's what I was trying to tell you." Alex smirked "But I was going to say bye to you, I just was hoping you would call me, so I could visit you." Alex told her before she moved over to Piper and pulled her up, and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. "But this is a far better way to leave." Alex smiled before she kissed her.

"I agree" Piper whispered before she placed another quick kiss on Alex's lips. "So what's the plan?" Piper asked again with a smile.

Alex rolled her eyes "Jeez now if I could have only got you to want to leave this quickly before" Alex laughed "But remember my mom's place upstate in the middle of fucking nowhere that she used every now and again?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah but that is still in New York Alex." Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"I know, but before I got caught, I knew that it was just a matter of time, with that fucking mule getting caught in Chicago that I would be next. So I went to my mom's house a few days before and I stashed all my money and anything that I would need if and when I ever got out of prison." Alex explained.

"How much money?" Piper asked

"All of it" Alex told her "I needed to be smart; I knew if I put it anywhere else they would find it and take it. No one knew about my mom's place, except for me, my aunt, and you."

"See you are still the master of grand plans." Piper smiled.

Alex smiled back at her "Do you have anything that you want to bring with you?" Alex asked

Piper shook her head "Nope plus everything is at Polly's and she didn't even bother to come to my grandmother's funeral, I think she is who slept with Larry." Piper told her quickly.

"Wait what?" Alex asked totally confused.

"Oh yeah, Larry thought it would be a great idea to tell me at my grandmother's funeral that he had sex with someone else, and it was somebody that I knew." Piper told her "And since Polly didn't come, I wouldn't be surprised if it was her." Piper added.

"I'm sorry Pipes" Alex told her but inside she was smiling because now she knew that dumb fuck would be out of their lives for good.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care, we were over anyways." Piper told her "And I have you, and you are all I need." Piper told her with a smile.

"Well good, because you are all I need too." Alex smiled. "But you ready?" Alex asked once she was done throwing what little she needed into a bag.

"I am not walking upstate in these shoes" Piper told her seriously.

Alex busted out laughing "Oh Pipes, and you think that I am?" Alex asked "I have a car"

"How do you have a car?" Piper asked.

"let's just say I know a guy" Alex smirked

"Mmhmm" Piper smirked as she took Alex's hand "Then let's go."

Alex looked through the peep-hole, before opening the door, and told Piper to hurry up, as they made their way out of the back of the apartment building without being seen. Alex quickly unlocked the doors, and threw her bag into the backseat, held the door open for piper, and then walked over to the driver side and got in.

"Nice car Alex" Piper smiled

"I told you I know a guy." Alex laughed

"A guy with a brand new mustang?" Piper asked and Alex nodded her head "Of course you do." Piper laughed and the two made their way upstate to Alex's mom old cabin.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 2, please review and let me know what you all think, I hope you all enjoyed. I hope to have Chapter 3 up later tonight  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: As promised here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"_A guy with a brand new mustang?" Piper asked and Alex nodded her head "Of course you do." Piper laughed and the two made their way upstate to Alex's mom old cabin._

* * *

Parolee Alex Vause and now escaped Inmate Piper Chapman had made a clear getaway from the city unseen. They were now about a half hour away from Alex's mom cabin in the woods, where Alex had left all her money and belongings before she got caught and sent to prison. Piper was looking out the side door mirror, at the city lights behind her when she felt a smooth hand on her thigh just under her dress. "You okay?" Alex asked softly.

Piper looked over at Alex and smiled "Of course why?" She asked

"Because you have been staring at the city behind us for the past twenty minutes" Alex told her.

"Guess I have been" Piper shrugged her shoulders "But I am more than okay, I am great." Piper told her with a smile.

"Good" Alex smiled back as she moved her hand further up the blondes dress to tease her.

"Alex if you are going to start that, then please I beg you don't stop." Piper told her as she pressed her head back into the head rest, as she placed her own hand on top of Alex's.

Alex smirked and move her hand a little bit further and found that not only was Piper wearing a lace thong, but she was very much ready for her. "All for me kid?" Alex asked with a playful smirk.

Piper looked over at Alex "What do you think?" She asked with a grin.

"That's what I thought" Alex chuckled as she teased Piper some more and then removed her hand completely.

"Alex" Piper whined

Alex let out a laugh "Pipes were was the last time we had sex?" Alex asked her.

"In December" Piper told her

"Not when Pipes, Where?" Alex asked again with a laugh.

"In a utility closet, but that doesn't explain why you stopped again." Piper continued to whine.

"Exactly, which is why I am not having sex with you in a car, or in a chapel, or anywhere that isn't a bed Piper. I missed you, and I want our first time in a sense to be special. So sorry no car sex." Alex explained and Piper groaned. "When did you become such a child?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"When you decided to deny me sex." Piper whined again.

"I am not denying you , I just rather it be in a bed." Alex told her once again.

"Ugh" Piper scoffed and pouted.

"You're cute when you pout" Alex told her with a smile.

Piper loosened her seat-belt, and shifted in her seat to lean over the console and began to kiss Alex's neck up to her ear where she whispered "But I guess not cute enough for you to fuck me right now"

Alex let out a moan, as Piper began to continue sucking and kissing her ear and neck. "I promise I will make it worth your while." Alex told her as she tried to focus on the road, and not what Piper was doing her to body.

"You better" Piper moaned into her ear and then pulled back and sat quietly in her seat.

Alex just smirked at the blonde, as she put her blinker on, and exited the highway.

The rest of the drive was quiet to Alex's mom, and when they pulled down the old dark dirt road, with all tree's around it, Piper just then realized not only how dark it was but also how secluded it was as well. "Afraid of the dark Pipes?" Alex laughed.

"Not with you around." Piper told her as they drove on. "You sure no one knows about this place?" Piper asked needing to make sure.

"Positive." Alex told her as they pulled up to the dark cabin. "Wow it feels so weird seeing it with no lights on, and my mom not coming out the door already to greet me." Alex said out loud barely above a whisper.

Piper reached over and took Alex's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly "She's here, you just can't see her." Piper whispered.

"I know she always with me." Alex told her as she nodded her head.

Just then did it dawn on Piper "Umm Al, how are we getting inside?" Piper asked

"Spare key." Alex told her as she turned the mustang off, and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Ah, now what about the mustang." Piper asked

"Full of questions are we?" Alex asked playfully "Don't worry; he will pick it up once we are done using it." Alex told her and Piper nodded her head, as Alex reached into the back and grabbed her bag, and both women then exited the car.

It didn't take long for Alex to find the spare key, and the minute Alex open the door, Piper was inside kicking off her shoes. "Didn't take you long." Alex laughed.

"Those shoes are a bitch." Piper remarked and walked up to Alex and wrapped her arms around her. "I know it feels weird babe, but she's here." Piper told her softly and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Alex nodded her head, and shut and locked the door and reached for the flashlight. "Are you hungry?" Alex asked and then it dawned on there was no food. "Scratch that, come on let's go upstairs." She told the blonde with a chuckle and took Piper's hand leading her upstairs to where she knew the guest bed still was.

"Wow everything is still here." Piper said in shock.

"Yeah, figured I would use it, so didn't want to take anything out of the house. Furniture wise." Alex explained as she walked over to secret closet she had made.

"Except food." Piper laughed

"Well I'm sure it would be way past it's expiration date if I did." Alex laughed as she opened the closet door and found everything the way she left it.

Piper walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arm around her waist as she looked inside. "Wow you weren't kidding." Piper said and then something caught her eye "Is that my bag?" Piper asked and Alex nodded.

"You left some things in Paris, and I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away." Alex explained and then added "So if you want to change, well there are some of the clothes you left."

Piper smiled and then wrapped her other arm around Alex's waist "Well as much as I want to change, I don't really want to take this dress off myself." Piper told her with a wink.

Alex smiled and turned and grabbed Piper's waist and pulled her flush against her body and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Is that right Ms. Chapman?"

Piper moaned when she felt Alex's lips move slightly over her ear "Yes it is, so are you going to help me or not?" Piper asked.

Alex smirked as she moved to untangle Piper's arms around her waist, and then lifted Piper slightly, and it didn't take long for Piper to get the hint, she quickly wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, and placed her hands on Alex's face, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Alex returned the kiss with just as much if not more passion than Piper, as she began to walk them backwards and placed Piper on the bed. And once again just as the kiss was getting deeper, Alex broke it and Piper groaned. "Lie back, but on your stomach." Alex demanded gently, and Piper did what she asked.

Alex walked over to the dresser draw, and pulled out a box of matches and light two of the candles in the room, which along with the moon gave it a nice romantic glow. Alex blew out the matches and then walked back over to the bed where Piper was laying on her stomach. Alex kneeled on the bed, and placed her body slightly over Piper's as she moved her blonde hair out of the way, and began to kiss the back of Piper's neck.

As Alex was kissing Piper's neck, she gently moved her hand to the zipper on Piper's dress, and began to unzip it, while kissing each newly exposed skin. Once the zipper was totally unzipped, Alex leaned back and pulled the dress off Piper, and not caring about it getting wrinkled she threw it on the floor, and kissed slowly back up and then back down Piper's body once more.

"Oh Al" Piper moaned softly.

"Turn over" Alex told her and once again Piper did what she was asked.

Once Piper was on her back, Alex kissed slowly up Piper's body until she reached her lips, and Piper pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The kiss grew deeper and more passionate by the second, and when Alex began to trace Piper's lips with her tongue, she didn't have to wait for access. The two fought for control but neither one was willing to give it up to the other. The kiss only broke for a second, when Piper pulled Alex's shirt over her head and take off her bra, and then the kiss quickly resumed.

Alex bought her hand up and started to play with Piper's breast through her bra, and then lifted Piper's body slight off the bed, so she could unhook her bra with one hand without breaking the kiss. Once Alex got her bra unhooked, Alex began to kiss down her neck, and pulled Piper's bra off and began to kiss her breasts.

Piper was now moaning out, and running her fingers through Alex's hair. "Alex" Piper moaned out loudly when Alex bit down on her nipple, and she then felt her smile against her breast. Alex began to move down Piper's body, kissing every inch as she went. And when she got to the lace of Piper's thong, she took it between her teeth and pulled it off her, letting that too drop to the floor.

Alex kissed her way back up Piper's legs, switching as she went, until she reached Piper soaked center. "I love that I can still make you this wet." Alex growled as she kissed Piper's hip bones.

"You are the only one who can." Piper moaned

Alex smiled as she began to kiss everywhere but where Piper wanted her. "Alex please" Piper begged and even though she wanted to tease the blonde to make up for lost time, she decided now was not the time, and began to kiss and lick Piper's pussy.

"Oh Alex" Piper moaned as she reached down and wrapped Alex's long hair in her fingers, and pressed her closer to her. Alex smiled against her as she took Piper's clit in her mouth. But just as she was about to do more, she felt Piper tugging on her hair.

Alex stopped what she was doing, and looked up at the blonde. "You okay?"

"Perfect, but come up here." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex kissed her way back up Piper's body and then looked her in the eye and smirked "Was I doing something wrong?" She asked

Piper giggled and shook her head "No you were doing everything right, but I want you up here for now." Piper told her and Alex smiled and leaned down to kiss her as she moved her hand down to where she just was and began to trace Piper's entrance with two fingers.

"But that does not mean you can tease me." Piper told her sternly breaking the kiss and Alex laughed.

"But you love it when I tease." Alex chuckled.

"I do, but not right now." Piper told her and just then did Alex thrust two fingers inside her making her moan her name loudly, and just then did they hear a loud bang outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex and Piper both asked at the same time.

"Sorry babe" Alex told Piper sweetly as she pulled her fingers out of Piper, and kissed her quickly and jumped quickly off the bed, blowing out the candles and pulling back on her bra and shirt.

"What is it?" Piper asked quietly and Alex placed her fingers to her lips signally for Piper to stay quiet.

Piper quickly wrapped the sheet around her and got out of bed and walked over to where Alex was standing near the window, and looked outside when she saw along with Alex three men dressed all in black, with hats on. "Who the fuck is that?" Piper asked trying to stay calm but on the inside she was freaking out.

"I don't know babe." Alex told her quietly pushing her gently away from the window.

"They look like Amish Mafia people." Piper whispered and Alex almost broke out in laughter.

"Amish Mafia People Pipes, Jesus the shu really did do a number on you." Alex told her trying not to break out laughing.

"No seriously, look at their hats." Piper told her seriously.

"Oh my god, babe I don't think they are with the Mafia, or Amish for that matter." Alex told her.

"If you say so, but they look like people I saw on the show." Piper tried to tell her rolling her eyes.

"And when and why did you ever watch a show on that?" Alex asked confused.

"Ask Taystee." Piper told her and Alex shook her head laughing.

Alex walked away from the window, and pulled Piper with her. "I want you to stay right here, and don't move understand?" Alex asked her when she pulled her into the bathroom where she knew no one could see the movement.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked her squeezing her hand not wanting to let her go.

"I'm going right into my mother's old bedroom, and getting her gun. Don't move okay." Alex told her once again and Piper nodded her head slowly.

Alex left the room, and Piper felt like she was going to have a panic attack at any moment, when just then did a gunshot ring out, and Piper nearly lost her cool.

Piper jumped and quickly ran down the hallway into Alex's mother's room, and scared the hell out of Alex. "Jesus Pipes I told you stay in there." Alex warned

"But there was a gunshot" Piper shouted softly now clearly shaking.

Alex put the clip back in the gun, and tucked it into the back of her pants, and pulled piper close. "It's okay Pipes, it was in the distance." Alex whispered as she held on to the blonde.

"Is this what are life is going to be like?" Piper asked quietly

Alex shook her head "Once we get out of the country we will be fine I promise." Alex told her but Piper heard those words before, but she didn't care, she trusted Alex. "Now come on." Alex added as she took Piper's hand and led her back into the guest room and over to the secret closet. "I'm sure you can find something in that bag of yours. Get dressed and quickly." Alex told her and Piper did what she was told as Alex looked through one of her bags, and smiling when she found what she was looking for.

"Oh my god you still have those?" Piper smiled

"I knew they would come in handy one day." Alex told her with a smile as she held up the two fake passports and Id's that Alex had made for her and Piper, and even made them have the same last names, so people thought they were married, when they thought they were going to be caught, but it was just a false alarm.

"I can't believe you made our last names Pinciotti" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hey now what is wrong with that, it was my great grandmother's maiden name." Alex warned.

"Nothing, just seems like a '70s last name is all." Piper smirked.

"Oh yes because your outfit when you walked into the bar when we first met didn't scream 60's flower child." Alex teased and Piper stuck out her tongue at her. "Exactly, now anything else you would like to complain about?" Alex continued to tease.

"Nope" Piper said as she took Alex's fake idea in her hand before she continued "Mrs. Laura Pinciotti." Piper teased.

"Keep it up Mrs. Taylor Pinciotti and I will make you walk to Cambodia." Alex teased back.

"You wouldn't" Piper teased.

"Oh ya?" Alex asked.

"Never mind I saw how you were with the people who worked for you." Piper smiled

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked

"You may have been a bitch" Piper smiled "Okay you were a bitch." Piper corrected herself.

"I was not" Alex laughed

"I think our toaster would think otherwise." Piper told her and both women smiled and laughed.

"Yeah you are correct, now hold on I am going to check outside." Alex told her walking over to the window, and looking outside, to see the men who were there were no longer in sight.

"Anything?" Piper asked

Alex shook her head, "Nope I think we are good, come on." Alex told her and both women quickly grabbed everything they needed, and made their way downstairs.

Before Alex opened the door, she looked out the windows, and once again she saw no one there. "We are going to have to move fast" She told Piper and Piper nodded her head. "I love you Pipes." Alex quickly told her as she gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too Alex." Piper replied just as Alex opened the door, and both women quickly got to the mustang, closing the door behind them.

They threw their things into the backseat, and got inside, Alex quickly locked the doors and started the car, not wasting any time and back out, and speeding off.

"Where do you think they went?" Piper asked

"No idea." Alex replied checking the rear-view mirror.

"Who do you think they are." Piper asked

"No idea, and we are not sticking around long enough to find out." Alex told and she could still tell that Piper was scared, so she reached over and took her hand. "You still want to do this?" Alex asked needing to make sure she wasn't making the blonde do anything she didn't want to do, even though it was her plan to start with.

"I am sure Alex, I don't want to go back there, I just want to be with you." Piper told her squeezing her hand and then bringing it up to her lips and placing a kiss on the back of Alex's hand.

"Okay then we will drive to Vermont.." Alex began but Piper started laughing "What?" Alex asked and then it dawned on her "No Pipes we aren't going to wear Teva's I told you that is more Santa Fé" Alex told her laughing.

"You remembered" Piper smiled

"Of course I did, now does that sound good?" Alex asked

Piper smiled and nodded her head "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

**And there is chapter 3! Please Review and let me know what you all thought, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**And Cookies (LOL) for anyone who picked up on the fake last name I used for them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad y'all are liking this story! **

**Congrats to Orangecentaur you get Cookies (LOL) for figuring out the last name. **

**Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

_Piper smiled and nodded her head "Sounds wonderful."_

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise when Piper and Alex hit Vermont; they had decided it would be safer to leave from a Vermont Airport than to risk traveling back to the city, where the word of Piper escaping may have already surfaced. "Hey Al?" Piper asked and Alex nodded her head "What if they already know I am gone? How are we are we going to be able to leave here?" Piper asked concerned that their plan wouldn't work.

"Trust me, Vermont is so laid back, the news wouldn't hit them until after we leave." Alex told her with such confidence "Plus they will probably just think you are still in New York, and won't put anything nationwide until afterwards." Alex added even if she didn't fully believe that herself, Piper did of course escape from a federal facility, but she wasn't going to worry about that now.

After a few minutes of silence Piper grabbed Alex's Iphone from the cup holder "What ya doing?" Alex asked "And the code is our anniversary." Alex added when she saw the blonde unlocked the phone only to see you needed a code.

Piper looked up from the phone and over to Alex "Are you serious?" Piper asked with a smile.

Alex nodded her head "Only date I could remember, beside your birthday, and my mom's."

"Oh so you can't remember your own?" Piper asked teasingly.

"No what date is that again?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"You're an asshole." Piper laughed and then unlocked the phone.

"You seemed to remember our anniversary quite quickly." Alex told her with a smile.

Piper shook her head "Like I would forget it" Piper laughed before she added "Plus it was my own code on my phone."

Alex was shocked she didn't think that her ex-girlfriend who is now her girlfriend again, would have their anniversary date as her code when she had Larry who she was engaged to. "What about Larry?" Alex asked

"What about him?" Piper asked still scrolling on the phone.

"Didn't he wonder?" Alex asked

"Why would he?" Piper asked "He never saw my phone; I never let him use it." Piper told her with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But you always let me" Alex teased

"That's different" Piper told her still without looking up from the phone.

"Why, what were you hiding?" Alex asked teasingly knowing that the blonde wasn't hiding anything from her now ex fiancé, but boy was she wrong.

"Pictures of you, pictures of us." Piper whispered shyly.

Alex nearly slammed on the breaks when she heard the words coming out of her mouth and then she thought the blonde was just joking, but then as if Piper could read her mind she said "Alex I'm serious, I have pictures of us on my phone."

"Why?" Alex asked still in shock "You left me"

Piper nodded her head slightly this time actually looking up from the phone, and reaching over to take Alex's hand in her own. "That may be true, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss you, or think about you. And as much as I tried to forget you, I just couldn't, you were always there, I would hear a song that reminded me of you, or us. Hell you even haunted my dreams, I would see you almost every night when I went to bed. I just couldn't forget you, and if I am being really honest I didn't want to." Piper explained and Alex felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Wow Pipes, I didn't know you felt the same way." Alex told her softly.

"Well I did." Piper said with a smile as Alex pulled their conjoined hands over, and placed a kiss on the back of Pipers.

"I love you" Alex whispered against her hand.

"I love you too" Piper told her sweetly and then went back to the Iphone.

"So what are you doing over there?" Alex asked once again hoping this time she would get an answer.

"Is this phone tracked?" Piper asked curiously

If Alex wasn't confused before, she certainly was now and really wanted to know what the blonde was doing. "No, a friend gave it to me." Alex told her and asked again "Now for the last time what you are doing over there Pipes?"

"I am seeing if any news has broken about me missing yet." Piper told her as she typed in a website. After the website loaded, Piper saw the red bulletin scroll across the top of the site. "Well it has." Piper announced as she clicked it and once again waited for the site to load.

"What does it say?" Alex asked as she followed the signs to the airport.

"It says 'Breaking News: Late last night it was discovered that Piper Chapman an Inmate from Litchfield Federal Correctional Facility who was released on Furlough, to attend her Grandmother's funeral, has escaped. The escaped Inmate has not been seen since around 8PM Last night, and is considered to be on the run. Piper Chapman is serving a 15 month sentence for her involvement in an international drug ring, and is considered not be dangerous but due to recent events, people are advise to call the police, and do not approach her. From the photo below, you can see that Piper Chapman has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and it about 5'8. She was last seen wearing a plaid dress, with bright blue heels. That is all the information we have at this time.'"

"Well they know you are gone, but that's it, how typical." Alex smirked.

"I am considered to be dangerous?" Piper asked with a snort.

"Well you didn't exactly see what you did to that Meth head." Alex told her

"Not helping." Piper sighed as she closed the website, locked the phone, and put it back in the cup holder. "Do you think they know?" Piper asked

Alex shook her head "If you are talking about Vermont, then no, especially if the news just broke. We will be fine kid trust me." Alex promised once again.

Finally the two arrived at Burlington airport and followed the signs to part their car, in the lot. Once they parked, Alex grabbed her phone and texted the guy she knew, telling him where his car would be and then she turned toward Piper. "You ready for this?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded her head "Are you?"

"More than ready, let's go." Alex told her as they grabbed their bags from the backseat, locked the mustang, and walked toward the airport entrance.

When the two walked into the airport hand in hand, Alex could feel Piper tense "Babe relax." Alex whispered in her air.

"But people are staring" Piper whispered paranoid.

"No one is staring, it's okay, just relax." Alex whispered again this time squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Piper took in a deep breath as the two walked over to the empty counter where a young man was sitting behind the desk. "Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes do you have any flights available to Cambodia?" Alex asked sweetly.

The man moved his mouse around on the computer, and then typed in some words and waited a few seconds before he spoke again. "Yes we have one leaving in about twenty minutes."

"How many stops?" Alex asked

"Two, one at Washington Dulles Airport in Virginia and another one in Beijing China, and then it's straight to Cambodia from there." He informed her.

"How much?" Alex asked even though she didn't care.

"For just you two?" The man asked and Alex nodded "Then it would be a total including the service fee of $2,854.26."

"We will take it." Alex told him with a smile "Work, you would think they would pay for my trips." Alex playfully groaned as she dug out money from her purse, and handed it over.

"What kind of work do you do?" The man asked as he took the money and began to count it.

"I am a CEO of a rather large international company." Alex lied with a smile.

"Wow, big shot then." The man smiled.

"You could say that." Alex smirked as she watched the man finish counting the money.

"Just one final thing, may I see your passports please?" The man asked after a few minutes when he was all done. Alex dug out her and Piper's fake passports and showed them to him, "Okay Mrs. And Mrs. Pinciotti you are all set, enjoy your trip." He told both women with a smile as he handed over the tickets before he added "Oh you know it's funny that your last name is Pinciotti."

Piper froze, and Alex smiled and asked "Why?"

"Well maybe no one has ever told you this before, but you look just like Donna Pinciotti from That '70s Show, except with dark hair and not red." The man told her with a smile.

Alex chuckled "Well thanks, and no I haven't heard that one before."

"Oh then maybe it's just me." The man winked and Alex made a face.

"Well thank you for your help, bye." Alex told him and then she and Piper walked toward the gate.

"What are we going to do about Washington?" Piper whispered as they approached the gate.

"Don't worry about it, just keep your head low." Alex whispered back as they took a seat, and waited to board.

The two didn't have to wait long, and before they knew it, they were on the plane and taking a seat, whenever they traveled together, Piper always got the window seat, and this time was no different. The Captain came on and announced that it would take an hour to reach Washington, and the delay would be 40 minutes, and before they knew it the plane was taking off.

The flight went by faster than it was, and they arrived at Washington Dulles Airport just on time, Piper and Alex grabbed their carry-on bags and then exited the plane and walked into the terminal and waited out their delay. "Are you hungry?" Alex asked sweetly once they both were seated.

Piper shook her head "I'll eat once we are out of this country." Piper took her and Alex chuckled.

"I swear Piper there is nothing to be nervous about. Everything will be okay, I promise." Alex told her as she placed her arm around Piper's shoulder, and Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder closing her eyes.

Piper didn't even know she fell asleep but before she knew it, Alex was shaking her lightly to wake her up "C'mon Pipes you can sleep on the plane, we gotta go." Alex told her and Piper stood up sleepily and wrapped her arm around Alex's waist, while Alex wrapped one around her.

"Passports please?" The woman asked when both women arrived to the gate.

Alex and Piper both showed them their fake ones, and the woman didn't even bother to look at them as she said "Next."

Their carry-on bags went through security no problem, even with all the money Alex was hiding in her bags. But as always Piper was stopped and felt up. Alex felt the anger build in her as she watched the security guards touch her girlfriend, and she could see Piper tense, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. No matter what it never failed Piper was always checked. "You okay?" Alex asked once Piper was in her arms again as they walked to the gate. Piper nodded her head and the two walked on to the plane.

Alex and Piper had gotten on that plane just in time, because back in the terminal all the TV's broke out in a breaking news alert, with the star being Piper Chapman, but of course neither one of them knew it as they took a seat. And once again the captain came over the loudspeaker as he told them how long the flight would take as a flight attendant came around offering drinks, and Alex asked for two small bottles of alcohol, and then they began to take off. "Here we go babe" Alex leaned over to whisper in Piper's ear, as they both looked out the window.

"No turning back now." Piper added and Alex agreed.

Once they were off the ground, and gaining more altitude Alex opened both the small bottles and handed once to Piper and she whispered "Here's to our new life together."

"To our new life together" Piper smiled back and then both women took a sip, and then leaned in for a quick kiss.

Meanwhile back at Litchfield Correctional, everyone was enjoying their breakfast when an announcement came over the loudspeaker "Attention all inmates, after breakfast you will report directly to your bunks, where officers will come around an escort you to your counselors office, to ask you questions about the escape of Inmate Piper Chapman, I repeat after breakfast you will report directly to your bunks."

When the announcement finished the chow hall remained quiet, except for the few whispers of shock that an inmate escaped. "Holy shit I didn't think Chapman had it in her" Nicky said as she picked up her coffee before she added "And what even makes them think that if we knew anything, that we would tell them?" Nicky asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And do you know something Nicky?" Red asked

"No, but even if I did I wouldn't tell them, but I do have a very good theory." Nicky said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah and what is that Nichols?" Lorna asked her on and off girlfriend.

"She went to see Vause, Duh" Nicky laughed and then took a fork full of scrambled eggs.

"But she is mad at Vause." Red said and then added "But then again you can only say mad at someone you love for so long, before you forgive them."

"Exactly my point, no matter what Chapman will always love Vause, and I wouldn't be surprised if she went to go and see her, and the two not lesbians ran off together." Nicky told the group of women quietly making sure no one around them heard them, not even knowing that she was 100% correct, and now the two not lesbians were on a plane to Cambodia.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed, please review and let know what you thought!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, and also that this chapter is bit short, my cat died on Monday unexpectedly and haven't been in the mood to write. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Exactly my point, no matter what Chapman will always love Vause, and I wouldn't be surprised if she went to go and see her, and the two not lesbians ran off together." Nicky told the group of women quietly making sure no one around them heard them, not even knowing that she was 100% correct, and now the two not lesbians were on a plane to Cambodia._

* * *

As Piper and Alex sat on their plane heading to Cambodia, meanwhile in New York, U.S. Marshals were pulling up to Bill and Carol Chapman home. When the two marshals knocked on the door, they were greeted by Cal Chapman, who should be on his honeymoon right now, but thanks to his sister he wasn't. "Mom the marshals are here because of perfect Piper." Cal shouted as he opened the door, and let the men inside.

"Cal, do not make fun of your sister." Carol warned her son, as she walked down the stairs with her husband in tow. "Hello officers." She greeted them with the same old Carol Chapman smile, and took both men into the living room. "Can I get you both anything to drink?" She asked and both men denied and introduced themselves as Barry Mitchell, and Scott Peters.

"Sorry to disturb you, but an investigation has been opened." Scott informed them. "Do any of you have any idea on where you daughter might have gone?" Scott asked.

"No" Carol told them with a shake of her head.

"Any boyfriends, what about Larry Bloom.." Barry began to ask but Bill Chapman cut him off.

"No, my daughter and him broke up, thank god." Bill informed them and Carol Chapman almost broke her neck when she turned to look at her husband.

"What when?" Carol asked in confusion.

"Mom they broke up before Christmas." Cal told her

"But they were getting married." Carol shouted

"They were until he met Alex." Neri jumped in and Carol felt like she was going to faint.

"Well no one told me any of this." Carol said with a shake of her head.

The two marshals looked at each other and then back at Neri and asked at the same time "Who is Alex?"

"Oh that's perfect Piper's ex-girlfriend." Cal said with a smile.

"Cal will you stop picking on your sister" Carol warned and then went on "Yes, she is the whole reason my daughter got sent to Litchfield."

Scott opened his folder on Piper, and read the following papers quickly before he spoke "It says here, that Alex Vause was involved in an international drug ring, is that correct?"

Carol Chapman nodded her head "Yes that would be her, and then she screwed my daughter over again in Chicago." Carol added.

"What happened in Chicago?" Barry asked as he started looking through his own folder for anything that might inform them on Chicago and then he found it. "It says here, that Alex testified and got released, is that correct?" Barry asked.

"Yes that is correct, and she told my daughter to lie under oath, and then did the exact opposite. Piper never did anything wrong, before she met this Alex. I blame her for my daughter being in prison." Carol told them.

"Ma'am do you know where Ms. Vause is now?" Scott asked and Carol shook her head. "Okay, thank you both for your time. If any of you hear from Piper, please call us." He told them and both marshals handed them their cards.

Meanwhile back in Litchfield, one by one inmates were being bought in for questions, of course no one knew a thing, and they made sure even if they did, they kept their mouth shut. And they saved Red to be questioned last. "You bunked with Chapman; did she mention anything to you?" Healy asked Red and Red shook her head. "I know you don't want to be a snitch and I promise whatever you say, stays in this office." Healy assured her.

"I didn't know anything." Red told him about a bit more sternly that told him that she really didn't know anything, just like everyone else.

When Scott and Barry left the Chapman home, and got into their squad car, Scott pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "Hi yes this is U.S. Marshal Scott Peters, I need a home address." Scott told the person on the other line once they answered.

"Name please?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Alex Vause, she was just recently paroled." Scott told her and waited.

"50-36 31st Ave in Queens" The woman told him after a few minutes and then gave him the name of Alex's parole officer.

"Thank you" Scott told her and then hung up, and started the car, and drove toward the address.

Once Scott and Barry reached Alex's apartment, they found it very much empty, and Scott called Crockett the parole officer, who told him that he hasn't checked in a couple of days. "Great, so now we don't have one felon on the run, but now a parolee too." Scott said harshly as he hung up his phone and dialed his boss.

Teams were called in to search Alex's apartment from top to bottom, to give them any clue, as to where Alex had gone. After a few hours, a CSI called Scott over. "What you have there?" He asked the young woman.

"What color is Alex's hair?" The woman asked

"Dark" Scott told her "Why?"

"Because this one is a long blonde strand." The woman informed him holding it up.

"Jesus bloody Christ." Scott sighed as he snatched his phone from his pocket and called it in. "Yes this is officer Scott Peters, Piper Chapman is with Alex Vause, I repeat Piper Chapman is with Alex Vause."

"Sir you don't know that for sure, this hair hasn't been tested." The woman tried to tell him but he wouldn't have it.

"An inmate has escaped with blonde hair, Alex Vause dated her, and now she is missing too, I don't need any DNA to tell me that Piper Chapman is with her." Scott snapped at her and walked away.

After their long flight, Piper and Alex had finally landed in China, for their last delay before they would make it to Cambodia, neither knew of what was going on in New York, and to be honest neither of them cared, as long as they were together neither one of cared.

As they waited out their two hour delay they both got something to eat, and then freshened up before they got back on the plane. Finally two hours later, the captain came on informed them they would be landing in Cambodia in a few minutes.

Once they landed, Piper and Alex walked hand in hand off the plane, and walked through the airport and out the door into the sunny beautiful weather of Cambodia. "Welcome to Cambodia." Alex smiled as she leaned over to Piper and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**There is chapter 5, once again I apologize for this chapter being short. I hope you all enjoyed!  
**


End file.
